Your Mom
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: The boho's having fun with the your mom saying. OneShot.


**Random boho fun. My friends and I went through a phase of saying your mom...it was fun, and i thought i would write the boho's doing it. So if you don't like 'your mom' jokes...then don't read ahead.**

**I Absolutely positively do not own Rent. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Your Mom**

"We're here!" Maureen pronounced as she walked into the loft with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Oh Goody." Roger said sarcastically as he pulled Mimi closer to him.

Joanne walked in behind Maureen with a not so cheerful smile; in fact she had an annoyed look on her face.

"Maureen flirting again?" Mark asked with his camera pointed towards the lawyer.

Joanne glared into the camera and shook her head. "No, but I kind of wish she would be doing that instead of…"

"Your mom!" Maureen shouted towards Collins who was playfully tickling her.

Joanne rolled her eyes and glanced towards Maureen.

Mark gave her a confused look. "She is doing my mom?"

"Yes, she is doing your mom." Joanne answered as she lazily sat in a chair.

"So what is Ms. Diva doing now?" Mimi asked.

"She is in this phase about saying your mom after just about everything you say." Joanne answered. "It was cute at first, but it gets old very quickly."

"I don't understand." Angel said as she came from the kitchen with a drink in hand.

"You'll see." Joanne said.

Collins and Maureen then joined the group after a playful tickle fight. "So what we talking about?" Collins asked.

"Your mom." Maureen answered as she took a seat on Joanne's lap.

"And it begins." Joanne said while wrapping her arms around Maureen's waist and also glaring towards Mimi and Angel who were curious about Maureen's new annoyance towards the lawyer.

"Why my mom?" Collins asked.

Maureen shrugged.

"You guys I want to start a new film, any thoughts as to what I should do?" The filmmaker asked while he held up his camera.

"Why don't you film your mom?" Maureen asked.

"Now, why would I do that? I moved away from her for a reason."

"Can I ask why you keep saying, 'your mom'?" Roger asked.

Maureen gave him a look. "I don't know, maybe because your mom got me saying it last night when I was with her."

"Maureen!" Joanne and Roger shouted.

"Sorry I can't help it, it just sort of slips out. Its like there is this uncontrollable thing inside of me that makes me say it." Maureen whined.

"Well why don't you try and not say it?" Mimi asked.

"Because your mom wont let me." Maureen said quickly biting her bottom lip right after the words left.

"Weird." Angel said.

"Your Moms weird."

Everyone glared at Maureen. "Okay, I'll try and control myself but it's hard!"

"So does anyone want to go cow tipping tomorrow night? I heard it was really fun." Collins randomly blurted.

Maureen gripped onto Joanne as she let the words escape her mouth. "Your moms a cow."

Collins then jumped up knocking Angel to the floor. "What did you just say about my mama?"

Maureen jumped up and hid behind Joanne. "I couldn't help it, it was like the perfect your mom saying! You totally set me up."

Collins backed down and sat back in his chair. "You better watch it Mo."

Maureen slowly came out from behind Joanne and sat back down in her lap. "Okay, I swear this time I'll try my best."

Roger then stood up and made his way to the kitchen. "Does any want something? Soda? Chips?"

"Your moms a bag of chips."

Everyone turned their heads to Mimi and looked at her surprisingly. Mimi smiled and waved her hands in the air. "Sorry, it's contagious."

"Your moms contagious." Angel spat out.

Mimi and Angel both looked at each other and started giggling.

"Great now look what you did." Roger said to Maureen as he sat back down next to Mimi. "Now my girlfriend is going to be as annoying as you."

"Your moms annoying." Angel blurted, which made Mimi and Angel laugh even harder.

Maureen smiled at the two. "See isn't it hard to control now that you're saying it?"

Angel and Mimi both nodded. "She is right, its like something inside of you is pushing you to say it."

"Your mom was pushing me last night." Mark said while he quickly covered his mouth.

"Did that just come out of Marks mouth?" Collins asked.

Roger nodded. "I think it did. Our little white boy is growing up."

"Your moms a little white boy." Collins said.

"Not you too!" Joanne said disappointedly.

Collins shrugged. "Sorry Jo, I now understand the whole uncontrollable nature of this thing. I'm surprise you haven't caught on yet."

Joanne then looked towards Roger with desperate eyes. "Please don't give in."

Roger took in a deep breath and glared at the lawyer who was so annoyed with the your mom saying. He bit the inside of his cheek and gave Joanne an apologetic. "Your mom gave in last night."

"Good one!" Collins said while giving Roger a high five.

"Maureen how did you start saying this?" Mark asked, regretting the question right after it left his mouth.

"From your mom." Maureen answered.

"Right." Mark said as he put down his camera.

"Your mom was right last night." Mimi said through laughter.

"Can we talk about someone else's mom please?" Mark asked.

"Or how about we don't talk about our moms at all." Joanne replied.

"She is right." Angel said after she calmed down from her giggle fight. "This is getting out of hand, and irritating. Lets just try and have a nice conversation with out getting our moms involved."

Everyone agreed and sat there in silence.

"So this is going well." Roger said. "I think I'm going to play my guitar." He stood up and looked around for it but it was now where to be seen. "Does anyone know where it is?"

Maureen bit her lip as another opportunity came up to say the mom thing. Joanne felt her tense up so she gave her a kiss on the lips to stop her from saying anything.

"Thanks pookie." Maureen said with a smile.

"Your moms a pookie." Angel said but then put her hand quickly over her mouth. "Sorry."

"Where the hell is my guitar!" Roger shouted.

"Your mom has it!" Mimi let out.

"Thank you!" Maureen said satisfied.

"Your mom said thank you to me last night." Collins said with a smirk.

Maureen playfully chucked a pillow at him. "Leave my mama out of this!"

Roger finally found his guitar and sat back down on the couch. Everyone went silent again and tried to hold back the your moms.

"So what you guys want to do tonight?" Mark asked.

"Your mom."

Everyone had shocked faces when they heard whose mouth that came out of.

"Pookie!" Maureen said astonished. "That was a good one."

"It sort of just slipped out." Joanne confessed.

Collins shrugged. "It had to happen sooner or later."

"Isn't it kind of fun?" Mimi asked.

Joanne gave her a sly smile. "Your moms fun."

"BURN!" Roger shouted in Mimi's face, but then quickly lowered his voice when Mimi gave him a glare.

"So how about we go try this out down at the Life?" Collins asked.

"How about we try this out on your mom?" Joanne answered.

"Wow your on a roll." Angel said.

Joanne nodded and stood up. "Yeah lets go down before I get annoyed again."

"Lets go down on your mom." Mark said instantly blushing right after.

Mimi and Angel were now holding their stomachs from laughing so hard.

"Okay, lets go before these two explode." Collins said.

Angel held onto her stomach as she gasp for air and her voice. "Your mom exploded last night!"

"You didn't!" Collins said with a smile as he charged Angel.

"Oh I did!" Angel said as she jumped into Collins arms.

"Okay for real lets go." Joanne said.

Roger pulled on his coat. "Agreed."

"Your mom agreed to me last night." Maureen said with a wink. "And that isn't a joke."

Roger gave her a glare and then chased after her. "Yeah well, your…your dad agreed to me last night!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks and grinned at Roger. "Her dad?" Mimi questioned.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that Roger likes the man hood." Maureen said.

Roger stood there and fiddled with his fingers. "I mean your mom…you all knew what I meant." Everyone still looked at Roger, which made him uneasy. "Yeah well your mom likes the man hood."

Maureen shrugged. "Duh that's how I was born."

"Whatever I don't want to play this game anymore." Roger said as he angrily slid the loft door open.

"Your moms a game." Mark said.

"Enough!" Roger yelled.

Everyone looked around at each other and nodded.

"Now we are seriously going to stop this, I have had it!"

"It's all fun and games until the rocker gets hurt." Maureen said.

Roger eyed her. "I'll hurt your mom if you don't stop."

Once again Maureen bit her lip to try and stop the words that wanted to come out, but it didn't work and she let it go. "Your mom didn't want me to stop last night."

Everyone stifled a laugh while they watched Rogers face fume with anger. Finally after a few seconds he started laughing. "Lets just go."

"Lets." Collins said as he grabbed Angel's hand and led the way down the stairs.

Once at the Life they started back up with the your moms and annoyed all the customers they could before getting kicked around one in the morning.


End file.
